Carolyn Lawrence
Carolyn Lawrence (born February 13, 1967) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Cindy Vortex in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob SquarePants. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Danger Rangers (2006) - Ana (ep16), Millie (ep16) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Sandy Cheeks, Baby (ep185), Billy (ep185), Cashier (ep183), Teenage Girl (ep185) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Cindy Vortex, Phantom#2 (ep8), Tina Sue, Yuri (ep48) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Cindy Vortex *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Sandy Cheeks *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Party Wagon (2004) - Ornery Sue, Daughter#3, Wagonmaster's Wife *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Cindy Vortex, Tina Sue *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Cindy Vortex, Tina Sue *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Cindy Vortex *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Cindy Vortex *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Cindy Vortex *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Cindy Vortex *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Cindy Vortex *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Cindy Vortex, Mrs. Folfax Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Sandy Cheeks Video Games 'Video Games' *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2002) - Cindy's Mom, Cindy Vortex, Grace, Rese *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Boating Bash (2010) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) - Mermalair Computer, Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2000) - Sandy Cheeks *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Cindy Vortex *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Cindy Vortex *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Sandy Cheeks *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Cindy Vortex, Female Fairy, Sandy Cheeks *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Child, Mother *Resident Evil 4 (2005) - Ashley Graham *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Sandy Cheeks *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Zoe, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Zoe, Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius vs. Jimmy Negatron (2002) - Cindy Vortex *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Cindy Vortex *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Cindy Vortex Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2015. Category:American Voice Actors